kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Keima Katsuragi
Character Outline Katsuragi Keima (桂木 桂馬 Katsuragi Keima) is the main protagonist of the series The World God Only Knows. He is a galge (dating simulator) game addict and expert, which has earned him fame on-line as the invincible "Capturing God". As a result, he is also extremely antisocial, and has no desire to become involved with the world around him, preferring his games to reality. Due to a contract he unwittingly signed with Hell, he is forced to help a member of the Runaway Demon Squad, Elsea, capture runaway spirits by using his "Capturing God" skills to fill the hearts of girls through love. Appearance Keima wears glasses, and has brown hair with some of it standing a bit in the back. He has brown eyes and an indigo collar around his neck since he accepted the contract from hell without knowing it. He's mostly seen in Maijima High's school uniform, but in his free time he wears a black or white shirt and blue or gray pants. He wears brown shoes in his free time and at school. Background Keima is almost entirely detached from reality due to his obsession with video games, a defining character trait known to occur since he was age 7. He considers reality to be critically flawed and like a "bad game," causing him to ignore it as much as possible in favor of simply playing more video games, which is his only apparent driving passion. He seems to lack interest in anything outside of gaming, causing him to play video games at every opportunity possible. Whenever not in his room, which is equipped with numerous television screens, consoles, and a massive collection of games, he plays games on a portable console called a PFP (a reference to the existing Sony PSP), in some cases being shown to have multiple identical consoles and massive sums of batteries on his person at any given time. He is a cold, rational, highly confident and somewhat anti-social person, but is also prone to emotional and often comedic outbursts when things such as gaming are involved. Due to his constant exposure to video games, he has a tendency to view everything through the lens of video gaming, easily categorizing individuals by existing gaming stereotypes and assuming he could read a girl's mind because a girl's thoughts would pop up in a window on screen in a video game. In school, Keima puts in the absolute minimum effort needed, and plays games even through his classes, which he considers inefficient and a waste of time. This attitude makes him unpopular with his teachers, but he is shown to have struck deals with them, allowing him to play video games in class as long as he scores perfect scores on all the examinations. As a result of his gaming and antisocial behavior, most of his peers refer to him as "Otamegane", ''from ''Otaku (a derogatory term for people with obsessive interests) and Megane ''("glasses"), a nickname that he doesn't care to dispel. However, he is actually very intelligent, and is shown to excel in school despite the apparent lack of effort. He seems to be skilled at analysis as well, being able to deduce the questions for an exam ahead of time based on a teacher's personality. Initially, he was reluctant to capture runaway spirits, due to his dislike of the real world and real girls, who he often derides for their refusal to comply with his video game ideals. However, he was soon informed that refusal to fulfill the contract would result in his death by beheading, forcing his reluctant compliance. As it stands, he has quickly come to accept his situation, and will usually now attempt to remove the spirit without being prompted, although he still seeks a way to end the contract as quickly as possible. Keima's obsessive gaming has given him an incredible understanding of fictional female minds, knowledge that he uses as the basis of his real life conquests. He is generally able to quickly determine what actions to take by categorizing girls into galge archetypes. Although his observations of the target girls are occasionally incorrect, he is almost always able to determine the root of their emotional problems. His prolonged exposure to fictional women has left him almost completely immune to women, causing him to be unfazed by walking in on Hakua in the bath and granting him the ability to perform actions such as groping another woman in an entirely professional manner. Consequently, Keima has yet to show any significant interest in any girl in the story beyond the affected manners he uses to capture them, to the frustration of many. However, he has been shown on occasion to be at least somewhat flustered and embarrassed by the capture targets and blushing when remembering him kissing the targets, revealing that he is not, in fact, completely asexual. After the captures are complete, he is shown to continue to honor the promises he might have made with a particular girl, despite the fact that they no longer remember him or the promise, showing that he fufils the promises he makes. Recently, Keima has made several character make changes. Not only has he accepted the merits of an imperfect and flawed reality, he has also decided to devote all his resources to finding Goddesses, something that he certainly would not have done on his own at the beginning of the series. He is also shown to care for the real girls. As shown in the curent arc, Keima realizes that his current efforts could be much more efficent if he was to simply find the goddesses, but that would only endager them and their host. So he is instead attempting to increase the love of the host to strengthen the goddesses. This change in thought so a great difference between the current Keima and the Keima at the beginning. Plot Overview Hunting Break Arc The series where starting as Keima Katsuragi where been still gaming on the rooftop when he gets an strange email what he accepted and evenly where signing a contract to capturing spirits. He meets the Elsea demon from hell to capture spirits alongside with Keima to break the contract from the devil. In this arcs he captured the spirits of Ayumi and Mio and evenly where showing the daily times of his life's. Keima where showing Elsea everything about games, where she didn't understand of it, while then later Keima teaches her more about the game world. Later then Elsea where buying a anime version of Love Tears instead of the game. But Keima where seeing prepared of it and buys the first edition at the fair. The next day then it is the birthday of the mother of Keima. Evenly then the mother of Keima where been thinking that Keima nor her husband where forgotten her birthday. Evenly then after that Keima where seeing his mother angry, he where then giving him the gift that he and his father has buys for her. While then about the documentary about the "Fallen God" goes about Keima's website. It where been a increased hit by various of peoples in Japan and they where evenly started to buy Gal games thanks by Keima. It where also been known that Keima's popularity of the website the Gal Games company's goes higher and some of them goes bankrupt. Idol Arc The idol named Kanon Nakagawa is coming to Keima's school to study, evenly then Keima doesn't seems so interested in her. Then what is known is that she is the new holder of the Spirit. Well that Keima must gonna get the spirit out of Kanon's body, her whole body start to be transparent. Well then later after that Kanon where fully trusted Keima she where mailing him every time, at that moment when she must gonna perform, she where been fully transparent, and evenly Keima appeared and evenly talk her out and kisses her which that spirit is out of Kanon's body. While what later happens is that she where been back on stage to sing again. Library Arc The member of the Committee Shiori Shiomiya is the next holder of the demon spirit, but she's a very shy girl that evenly takes time to talk. But she where always thinking when she where talking but most of the lines comes from her books. She where showing some interest in Keima's behavior, evenly then she where later hating Keima because she where sawing here first written in a library book to make corrections in the books. After that Keima where stated to follow up Shiori and evenly where asking Elsea to get him into the library, since that she where made the library closed. After when Keima where helping to pro-testate alongside with Shiori, Keima where finds a open place to capture here and the spirit. Kusunoki Kasuga Arc He and Elsea where been teased by some ghetto students and evenly where later been protected by Kusunoki. Well Kusunoki don't respect weaker peoples, only peoples that are coming up for herself. Later then Keima must gonna where knowing thanks by Elsea that Kusunoki is the holder of the next spirit. Well what Keima does is that he's going to take apprenticeship with Kusunoki and evenly where doing the things, like household for her. Evenly then Keima finds out that she where loving also sweet things, later where been revealed that she where owned two personality's. Later then Keima went on a "date" with Kusunoki only to get the spirit. Well if that isn't cute enough, they where seeing some ice cream and evenly where start licking it when the ghost appeared very clearly. Then Kusunoki where battling the second halve of her body but she where to strong. Later then Keima where been talking again that the Dojo needs love, later then the second halve of kusunoki's body accepted that and evenly kusunoki either which that the ghost where again inside kusunoki to kiss Keima and then the spirit where been captured. Which on the next day that Kusunoki where coming on school with a very cute cat. Haqua Arc Keima and Elsea where been hiding at the roof and where talking about various kinds of things. Elsea where saying that she where having a Manuel that the tracing of ghost is getting much easier. What then happens to be is that Elsea where getting a cooking book instead of a capturing book. Then evenly later what happens is that Elsea where been captured by Haqua the old classmate of Elsea. Elsea where happy that she wanna huge her, but Hakua refuses and evenly let the jar fell down, evenly then Elsea where finally succeed to huge Haqua because she hasn't seen her in a long time, then evenly Haqua where also let known that she where the District Chief for District 32 in Nagumo city. Later then Elsea where been introducing Keima, where that Haqua wanna have a handshake with Keima, but Keima where busy to catch an event. Evenly then what happens is that Elsea where telling that she where capturing 5 spirits, and that made evenly Haqua putted into a shame, well then Elsea gets a message from Dokuro Skull that a spirit where escaped, evenly then Elsea needs help from Keima, but Keima where busy to catch another event. Well that Elsea is doing it now alone. What happens is that Elsea wanna team up with Haqua, but she wanna do that alone, which that Haqua where inside of the school and evenly where talking why she where not working in Europe. What then happens is that Keima where knowing that she where the one responsible for leaving the spirit gone, which that they are going together to capturing the spirit. Evenly then Elsea where jumped to Keima and evenly where gone either, later then Haqua and Keima where sitting in the classroom and where talking abut what hell really is, to get the spirit the spirit must gonna hide in the mots negative energy of the school, which that they find it, while then later the last thing is the ultimate. The Theater, the spirit where there in and evenly the Haqua where saying that she where not evenly captured one spirit. Then later Elsea appears and then what happens is that Haqua wanna capturing the spirit, but the spirit where to strong. Well what then happens is that she where yelling at Elsea and then went up to capture the spirit, well what happens later is that Elsea where mad and evenly where hitting on Keima, then Keima where stated that they must gonna help Hakua, well what later then happens is that the spirit took control of Hakua's body, wich that Keima where been captured by Hakua and later been burned, Elsea where filled the space in Hakua's heart and they where then later capturing the ghost. Well then it is Hakua's first spirit she ever has captured and evenly then Hakua and Elsea's relationship of friendship has grown higher. Well then what happens at the next day is that Hakua where appeared and made a model of Keima and Elsea's school, the project where later been destroyed and evenly the mother of Keima where talcking mad against her husband because he wanna now how many illegitimated children's he has or else she wanna divorce from him. Chihiro Arc At the Chihiro Arc, after that Chihiro where disrespecting Keima, and evenly later then that the next spirit is in the body of Chihiro. Keima refused to do anything with her. Evenly than what happens is that later that Keima where been able to help her after that Chihiro where been refused by the captain of the soccer team. Later than that Chihiro where having a next target at the eye. Keima where then mad at Chihiro and evenly Chihiro came harder back wich that Keima where been depressed at all. He where staying in his room playing video games and evenly where not coming outside his room for dinner. Later then what happens is that he where falling down in the hallway on school and evenly where seeing a person from a very long time, Ayumi. While then later that Ayumi where giving her food to Keima, she where then later been telling that he must gonna make out with Chihiro, which that Keima refuses and evenly later Ayumi where been saying that he must gonna clean out the room for Ayumi. Abilities As the "Capturing God," Keima is capable of defeating any game at superhuman speeds. This, apparently, includes games that he has never played before, and extends to sports simulations, carnival games, and board games such as Shogi, as demonstrated when he defeated a prodigy Shogi player. However, this ability does not apparently surpass that of an actual God's, as he lost in Shogi to Diana. He is also capable of evoking a dangerous technique called "Capturing God Mode," which allows him to play 6 games at once at incredible speeds, while still being able to react emotionally to each one, at the price of three years off his life for each hour he spends in the mode. He even have played 12 adventure games at once. Considering that the only time he has used this technique, he used it for 20 consecutive hours, it is likely that he does not actually decrease his lifespan, but merely feels the pain of decreasing his lifespan. In Capturing God Mode he is also capable of using 2 secret technique, "Synchronicity" and "Fire Wheel". Synchronicity apparently allows him to finish multiple game at the same time at once, as he is able to finish all 6 games he is playing at that time. Fire Wheel is him moving his hands with Capturing God speed in a circular motion creating a "fire wheel". He is seen using this technique when playing 5 different releases of Princess Derby at once. He failed to finish them, however, because after using this technique the consoles explodes. Leaving only one console that is still in the middle of loading. Keima's other abilities besides playing games are generally played for comedic value, such as composing songs about the value of 2D heroines. Also magic tricks(though never directly referred as one), as he is seen to be able to hide a lot of his PFPs despite wearing swimsuit. Recently he declared that he would switch from "Capturing God" mode to "Capturing Demon." The effect of this switch (beyond merely nominal) has yet to be seen. Keima is also apparently capable of changing his appearance to either more or less bishonen at will. Despite being generally derided, he is apparently attractive without his glasses. However, he has also changed his face to a less attractive one to avoid being recognized. Despite excelling at all academic areas, he has subpar physical abilities for obvious reasons. However, these capabilities are generally overplayed for comedic effect, as demonstrated when he was capable of pulling a gigantic carriage through the streets on a biycle, in addition to surviving numerous grievous injuries. His PFP and save data apparently have been granted the same invulnerability, despite having gone through multiple painful injustices. Relationships As the main character of the series, Keima has interacted with virtually every character that has ever made an appearance, with only a few exceptions. Family Elucia de Lute Ima Initially Keima saw Elsee as a useless annoyance he'd been unjustly saddled with as a result of the numerous troubles she had caused him, ranging from seemingly severely damaging his parents' marriage by claiming she was the illegitimate daughter of his father to attempting to feed him recipes from hell, which were usually alive and sometimes attempted to attack him; including, of course, the fact that she had now landed him with a contract that he had to carry out, or else risk death. However, he seems to have come to accept her as a regular fixture in his life, despite her comedic incompetence, and has on some occasions even demonstrated concern for her wellbeing, such as when she entered a period of semi-depression after failing to capture a Level 4 escaped spirit, though it is unknown whether he did this because he was concerned for Elsee or because he was worried about the impact her depression would have on her ability to capture spirits. Even though Elsee is not actually his sister, he seems to come to have accepted her as at least that. Although he continues to subject Elsee to some light abuse every now and then, this sort of level should be expected from brother and sister. Of course, seeing as Elsee is occasionally hinted to have feelings beyond platonic for him, the situation may become complicated in the future. Mari Katsuragi Keima's relationship with his mother is as normal as possible, to put it... gently. Despite the turmoil that Elsee has apparently wreaked in the family's stability, Mari seems to consider him a good child deep down, though she is concerned with his obsessive gaming habits and constantly wonders whether she brought him up incorrectly. When Elsee questions her with regards to Keima, she reveals that she is in fact deeply worried about his future and sometimes dreams of him being a normal, doting child. Even though she is past expecting such behavior from Keima, Keima still demonstrates that he cares for and loves his mother when he (and his on-the-outs father) remember and attempt to secretly buy her a birthday present. The Extended Katsuragi Family Keima's grandfather appears to greatly value his grandson, going so far as to attempt to (and fail horrifically) burn the likeness of one of Keima's video game heroines onto the surface of a pot as a present. Like his grandson, he is shown to possess an obsessive, burning passion for one thing above all else, namely pottery. Though Keima's cold personality prevents him from expressing any sort of deeply emotional thanks, he keeps the pot and later chases what was then implied to be a highly disturbing ghost child into the countryside to retrieve it when it was stolen, despite having claimed moments before that the pot was worthless to him. Keima has also sent large amounts of galge games to his grandfather, indicating a greater depth to their relationship than on the surface. How well Keima gets along with his father (who has yet to appear in any form) and other members of the Katsuragi family (apparently consisting of his grandmother, an uncle, and an aunt) has yet to be seen. Runaway Spirit Retrieval Squad Haqua du Lot Herminium Initially Haqua looked down upon Keima as a mere human, but he quickly proved to be far more competent than she had thought. After her initial arc, Haqua became a semi-recurring character and repeatedly appeared at the Katsuragi home. She reacts like a tsundere in Keima's presence and it is repeatedly insinuated that she is attracted to him; however, as with all of Keima's relationships, this attraction is foiled by the fact that Keima seems to have no sexual drive at all. She often blushes in Keima's presence, when she is not beating him to death with her scythe for some perceived affront, and it is highly likely that she visits the Katsuragi home so often at least partially to see him, despite the fact that she has her own district to oversee. Similarly, she is drawn to Keima's invitation to Desney Sea under the assumption that it is a date, and later, with the help of Diana, extorts an actual date from him by force. Recently she has temporarily taken up Elsee's position as Keima's partner while Elsee poses as Kanon. She has been shown to react with jealousy (similarly to Diana, who is also implied to be attracted to Keima) to Keima's plans to retrieve the Goddesses, seeing as they appear as nothing more than "five-timing" to her. Keima, on the other hand, has yet to display any reaction to her at all, despite having even seen her in the bath. Nora Floriann Leoria Keima detests Nora because she attempted to kill him repeatedly. Nora detests Keima because he is Elsee's partner (and therefore played a role in humiliating her by capturing more spirits than her), because he groped her (in an entirely professional manner), and because he dumped her in the ocean and damaged her hairstyle. Goddesses and Goddess Vessels Tenri Ayukawa Tenri is clearly massively attracted to Keima and has in fact harbored her unrequited love since childhood. Keima has yet to demonstrate any sort of significant attraction to her, however, although he did (albeit very logically) instruct her very specifically with regards to concealing her presence from Vintage when Kanon was attacked. Keima seems reasonably comfortable around her, at least, though not vice-versa. Diana Keima seems more interested at times in Diana and the information she has to offer than in Tenri or even Diana herself, much to Diana's chagrin, seeing as the Goddess herself seems to be attracted to Keima. Diana possesses rigid beliefs about the significance of a kiss, telling Keima she will make him take responsibility for kissing Tenri (and herself) through, most likely, marriage; combined with the fact that Keima in fact took her first kiss, she appears to be an obvious tsundere. Although she looks out for Tenri's wellbeing (never mind that Tenri's happiness equates to power for herself), she seems just as willing to extort a date from Keima as Haqua, who is obviously attracted to Keima as well. Kanon Nakagawa Keima's initial experience with Kanon is interesting because he doesn't adopt any sort of significantly false persona, using his usual disinterested facade as an obsessive gamer throughout the entire arc. Although at first he refused to get involved with Kanon, partly because he considered her pursuit of him as an obvious trap and also at least partly out of resentment towards her attacking him with stun guns, he undertakes the capture out of necessity. Nevertheless, he is shown (to Kanon's delight) to be listening to her songs and makes an embarrassed comment (although, knowing Keima, this could be as easily fabricated as genuine) about liking her music, whereupon he spontaneously decided to "praise" her by patting her awkwardly on the head. Later he is shown attending her concert, since with all his capture targets he honors the promises he made with them. Kanon later reappears when Keima is tutoring the 2B-pencils to get 100% for their next English test, and is also tutored by Keima, during which she shows a clear attraction to Keima by staring at him constantly. However, when she confesses to him in public, he is shown to be visibly flustered; additionally, her being attacked is shown to be a motivating factor in his desire to seek out the Goddesses quickly. Whether he is actually attracted to her at all remains to be seen. Apollo He and Apollo only interacted for moments before Apollo was sent into a magical, life-threatening coma. However, it is likely that this relationship will develop further in the future. Tsukiyo Kujou Keima and Tsukiyo originally reached a sort of bizarre understanding due to their mutual rejections of reality, but of course this was forgotten after the arc ended. Nevertheless, at first Keima considered her as at least in the grey area regarding Goddess possession, based upon both proximity and the fact that she has once again begun using a blanket (a metaphor during her arc that represented her separation from reality) during her stargazing sessions. She is shown to be flustered and embarrassed when Keima points this out, in addition to other factors that indicate that she is still attracted to Keima, as with all the capture targets. Additionally, whether Keima is attracted to her at all also remains to be seen. After the conquest with Shiori had finished, while Keima was alone in the library, the place sudden got dark. Assuming it was the closing time, Keima decided to leave, but was soon tangled in a relentless attack by the goddess Vulcan who was inside of Tsukiyo. in order to bring Vulcan onto his side, Keima makes a stand that he still loves Tsukiyo. she too is still deeply in love with him and agrees after a few disputes. Vulcan Vulcan calls herself a powerless goddess as she cannot see very well and cannot hear very well as well as walk freely. Despite these handicap, she is able to put souls into objects which then becomes her eyes, ears, and legs. To her, Keima does not mean anything more than just a source for her goddess powers. Goddess Candidates Ayumi Takahara Keima considers Ayumi as a highly likely candidate to have a Goddess in her heart, due to her violent and angry reaction to him after Kanon confessed to him. She has on multiple occasions displayed signs of attraction to Keima, in addition to remembering what had happened between the two. Though Keima has yet to show any signs of attraction to Ayumi, he and she do seem to at least be on somewhat good terms and converse often, seeing as Ayumi is one of Elsee's best friends. Keima goes to her and Chihiro for advice when he seeks to cheer Elsee up, and is willing to help Ayumi study when the 2-B Pencils come to him in an attempt to score perfect scores on their next English test. Chihiro Kosaka Keima and Chihiro initially have a somewhat rocky relationship, but there are some unique elements to them. Keima has stated that Chihiro is the only person who is able to destroy his self-esteem, as she did during her arc. Like Ayumi, she is considered to be a likely candidate to have a Goddess in her heart, due to her reacting to Kanon's confession by "accidentally" pouring hot coffee on Keima's head. Though Keima claims to detest her due to her middling personality, seeing as Keima himself exhibits many elements of a "tsundere" personality, whether he is attracted to her at all remains to be seen. He, as with Ayumi, seems to be at least on somewhat good terms with her and seeks her and Ayumi out when he seeks to cheer Elsee up. When she and the rest of the 2-B Pencils come to him for studying advice, his promise to help her out whenever she loses faith in herself is shown to be a major motivating factor. Shiori Shiomiya Originally, Shirori and Keima came to a mutual understanding due to their similar rejections of reality and the act of taking refuge inside a form of entertainment (in Shiori's case, books). However, after Keima 'captured' her, they had little contact between each other, until after Kanon confessed to Keima and he began his search of Goddess candidates. Keima considers Shiori to be in the Grey Area, mainly because of her refusal to talk to him, despite answering everyone else, and the fact that she was reading a magazine with an article on Kanon. Originally, Keima thought that Shiori would be among the hardest to mark as a candidate due to her lack of speech. However, he was proven wrong as it made it easier to notice the difference between her speech towards other people and her ignorance of him. Yui Goidou Keima originally thought of Yui to be among the easiest of his capture targets, until he was thwarted by her escaped spirit when it swapped their bodies. After defeating it, Yui joined the 2-B pencils, and they had no further contact until after Kanon confessed to Keima. Yui then spotted Keima as he attempted to speak to Shiori in the library and waited until after he was alone before walking up to him and introducing herself to him. This caused Keima to mentally eliminate her from the Gray area as he attempted to walk off. However, Yui then stopped him and tried to confess to him, before Haqua stopped her by kicking Keima. Yui is now considered to be in the Gray Area by Keima as, although she does not seem to feel angry at him, she confessed to him. At the moment, Keima does not wish to meet Yui until later on. Yui seems to have an interesting effect on Keima, as a result of switching bodies, Keima's heart starts beating, making him disoriented. Capture Targets Keima is shown to be at least somewhat affected (though in what manner is unknown) by his capture targets forgetting him after the conquests. He demonstrates at least some level of emotional investment in their wellbeing afterwards by continuing to maintain the promises he made to them during their arcs, even though they have all forgotten about him (to varying degrees). Beyond that response, little evidence exists to suggest any sort of attraction. Others Kodama and Other Teachers Most of the teachers in the school (and indeed, ever since his childhood) detest Keima because he plays games during their classes, regarding him as some sort of insufferable trouble child. This frustration is increased by the fact that they have little leverage to protest, since he scores perfect scores on all examinations. The teacher who probably hates him the most is Kodama, who goes so far as to frame a test on which Keima scored a 99% in triumph. Nikaido, on the other hand, treats him with a sort of begrudging respect after he attempts to help her underclassman, Jun Nagase, aided partially by her knowledge that he is actually a partner of a member of the Runaway Spirit Retrieval Squad. Other conquest girls Most of the conquest girls Keima previously captured does not associate with Keima as much as they did during his arc. They basically reverted to their pre-arc character, except for the change that was made in them. Only few conquest girls, else than the goddess candidates, have appeared again after their arc. Trivia * His first name is derived from the term "gamer". It can also be taken to mean "knight", Keima's name can also comes from his father and his grandfather name: '''Kei'ichi and Den'ma', it can also comes from his mother Ma'ri, the kanji “Kei” & “Katsura” in Keima's name are the same, but have different meanings. Kei means knight (Shogi) and Katsu is a Japanese Judas tree. * "Keima" (桂馬) is also the name of a ''shogi (Japanese chess) piece, which is similar to the knight in international chess. * In the one-shot of Kaminomi his name is "Keima Imai" and he was 16 years old. * He dislikes sweets. * His email address was shown, on his PFP, to be: otoshi-god@zumcities.co.jp. * During Keima's brief stunt as a girl, he began to play otome games (games where the player character is a girl making guys fall in love with her, instead of vice versa), a fact that caused him significant anguish and prompted a comedic scene depicting his will and testament. Yet, he was able to understand the girl's role in dating sims and learn from it. * His drawing skills are famously bad, to the point of being made fun of by even Elsie. Quotes '''Elsie: Kami-nii-sama is too cold to me!! I'm 300 years older than you, you know!! Keima: What's with that? I have lived for 10,000 years. In the games. Keima: I can see the ending Keima: As long as there's a girl and an ending...everything is a galge for me!! Category:Male Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Maijima Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member